


Earthquake

by indreamsmaybe (Izuru)



Series: Spamano Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuru/pseuds/indreamsmaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lovino laid his eyes on Antonio, his world started shaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthquake

The first time Lovino laid his eyes on Antonio, his world started shaking. It began with a light tremor; he could hear his heart pounding wildly while he stared into the emerald windows of Antonio’s soul.

The tremors built up to a sudden shake as Lovino found himself craving more of Antonio. Every word the Spaniard said sounded as light as air; Lovino felt the ground beneath his feet started to crack.

Lovino lost his footing when he realized how much he missed the smell of fresh tomatoes and the warm summer haze. He was shocked at how desperately he needed the Spanish sun to light up his dark, desolate planet. Lovino frantically strengthened his walls - He will not fall.

The days went by, and Lovino never felt more vulnerable. Antonio’s smile became brighter and more beautiful, and the pang in his heart grew. He was sure if he lets go of everything he knew, Antonio would never catch him. Lovino pressed his chest to the ground, taking comfort in its apparent safety. He can't take it anymore. He tried for months not to feel. Lovino never wanted to feel like this ever again.

Suddenly, the earthquake started with a deep rumbling, coupled with the vicious rumbling of the earth. The festering feelings had nowhere to go, and finally exploded; his carefully built walls all came crumbling down. Gravity led Lovino into the welcoming arms of Antonio, where he had a taste of chapped lips, and the touch of sun-kissed skin. When Antonio whispered three little words, Lovino knew everything was going to be all right.


End file.
